


Your new king

by Aprevas



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream as the new king of Dream SMP, Dream is evil, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), and George as his queen, mentioned dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprevas/pseuds/Aprevas
Summary: This is only a small fic I made for my theory if Dream actually the evil mastermind behind every event on Dream SMP.*Dream never approved the existence of L'manberg, so what if he just resolved it with his own hand and took control of the Dream SMP?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 5





	Your new king

**Author's Note:**

> This only a small fic I made for my friend just for fun hehe

"DREAM?! WHY?!" Tommy clutches his bleeding shoulders as the whole L'manberg stood behind him- bleeding and heavily wounded. Even Technoblade. Dream just laughed before pointing his sword at Tommy and Tubbo. 

George, Sapnap, Bad, Antfrost, Punz, and Eret just stood behind Dream, like a nice little soldier. That's the reason why Dream still spares them. They are his loyal minions after all. 

"Oh, Tommy. I've ever said to you once wasn't I? I never approved the existence of L'manberg, even your own brother is _his_ county _traitor_ hmmm?" Tommy just stares in horror as Dream ripped off his damaged mask, revealing sinister emerald eyes stabbing through Tommy and Tubbo. Dream turns around to see the whole L'manberg burning down to ashes. 

"Don't you think this is beautiful? Everything burn to ashes!" Dream laughed again. Tommy and Tubbo glanced at each other. Tubbo mouthed 'no' at Tommy, but Tommy already made his mind. As Dream still turn his back on him, he picked up his sword and run straight to him, sword ready to stab the masked man. But Dream was faster and stronger than him. He stabs Tommy as soon as the founder of L'manberg was on his range. 

"Tommy, Tommy... You never learn don't you?" Dream hummed as he stabs his sword deeper through Tommy's body. 

"TOMMY!!!!" Tubbo screams, he's unable to do anything. If his leg didn't get snipped by Sapnap, he's already helping Tommy. 

"Look at around you Tommy, everything's burns! even this disk wouldn't help you," Dream shows the disk, barely out of Tommy's weak arms range and the L'manberg founder slowly bleeding to death. 

"...g-give it... back..." Dream pulled his sword out of the boy in front of him. Tommy stumbled backward but luckily his body caught by Tubbo. 

"Tommy! Oh my god! Tommy stop moving! Is anybody had a regen potion?!" Tubbo tried to stop Tommy from crawling to Dream's feet, stubborn enough to reclaim his disk. 

"Oh Tommy, you should've listened to your best friend," Dream crouched as Tommy only a foot away from him. 

"You know this word well Tommy. Traitors always said this. _It was never meant to be_ ," Dream smirked as he tossed the disk into the flowing lava near him. 

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Tommy screams as Tubbo stop him from crawling into the lava. Dream just laughed before he stands up and picks up the crown on the floor. 

"You know, I've been thinking _president_ , I'll spare all of you if you bow to me," Dream looked at them from his shoulder before sitting down on the throne. 

"WHY SHOULD WE, YOU TRAITORS?!" Tommy screams on top of his lungs while Tubbo still holds him back. 

"Because...if you don't, We'll execute your own people in front of your eyes," Dream grinned as he gets an unapproved glance from George.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" This time Tubbo speak up, now he's the voice of Tommy as his best friend started to lose all his energy. 

"No, I'm not, in fact, if you bow to me I'll heal all your people's wounds, even Tommy," Dream chuckled. One more push and everything is done.

"Why?" 

"Because I am your new King,"

"Dream!" This time George interject, but Dream just chuckles. 

"Ahhhh... I ever promised you that you'll get your throne back didn't I?" Dream looked at George before he looked at the throne beside him. 

"You can have it, as _my Queen_ ,"

*

"So what do you say hmm?? Are you gonna bow to your King or sacrifice your own people?" Dream grinned while watching the L'manberg founders looked at each other. 

"The clock is ticking Tommy, that fox boy gonna die soon," Tubbo looked at Fundy, he moaned in pain as Niki and Ranboo trying their best to apply pressure on his gaping wound on his stomach. 

"I-I'll bow and acknowledge you as my King," Tubbo said and bow to Dream, while Tommy still stares at Dream full of anger. 

"You too Tommy," George just looked at Dream. He never knew Dream is capable of this. Sure, he knows the masked man is really strong and very smart, but he never knew that he is the one behind everything that happened in the SMP.

"D-Don't bow to him Tommy, I-I'm okay. Don't give up L'manberg because of me," said Fundy as he tries to sit up, only more blood gushing out of his wound and with his cough.

"No! I-"

"Tommy!" Tubbo gazes at Tommy, his eyes practically begging Tommy to bow. Dream sigh before putting his fist in the air, signaling his loyal minions to get ready. 

"I'll count to three, If Tommy didn't bow to me, your L'manberg gonna full of corpses. One!" Sapnap, Bad, Antfrost, Punz, and Eret loaded their how and ready to shoot. Tubbo's attention quickly changes from Tommy to Dream. 

"Dream wait!!!"

"Two!" 

"Tommy please!" This time, Tubbo just straight-up begging his best friend to save their family and friends. Tommy looks between Fundy and his friends who seem only shook their heads at Tommy, saying as if they okay if it means they're going down with L'manberg and Tubbo who already begging him to bow at Dream.

"Th-"

"Wait! I'll bow to you!" Said Tommy before forcefully bow to Dream. The masked man grinned, satisfied before commanding his men to hold their arrows. 

"See? That's easy, right? Now Sapnap and Bad, escort Tubbo and Tommy to prison, don't forget to treat their wounds, while the rest go and treat these ex L'manberg people," 

"Why Dream? Why did you do this to us?" Tubbo looked up at Dream as Sapnap just throw a regen splash potion near them. 

" _Because it was never meant to be_ ,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize if there's any grammar error or mistakes!


End file.
